


Regarding Alfie

by deanieweaniewrites



Series: Hold Me Tighter [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of abuse (not destiel), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Relationship Talk, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sub Alfie, Sub Dean Winchester, blowjob, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanieweaniewrites/pseuds/deanieweaniewrites
Summary: Alfie, Castiel's friend and Dean's coworker, needs to escape from his shitty boyfriend for a night. He escapes to Castiel and Dean's house for a safe place to sleep and figures out what he needs to do.
Relationships: Alfie/Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Hold Me Tighter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1264196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Regarding Alfie

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this is way overdue. This was hard to write for a lot of reasons, but I'm glad I did it. I'm planning on starting biweekly updates for this series, so you'd get a new fic for it every two weeks! I have to finish some major projects first, but hopefully that can start soon. Thanks to everyone for sticking around!

Dean loved showering with Castiel. He hated tandem showers the few times he had taken them with previous partners, but with Castiel, they had a system down. Usually tandem showers meant one person was enjoying the water while the other stood in the cold. Castiel loved to wash Dean’s hair and body for him. Sometimes it was an excuse to touch him everywhere and enjoy the feeling of his skin, but other times it just felt intimate and sweet. Since Castiel would wash Dean, they frequently switched out from being under the water so that one person wasn’t stuck in the cold for too long. 

The other reason Dean loved showering with Castiel was to see him naked. Part of their agreed dynamic was that Dean was naked most of the time when they were in scene, and Castiel would be almost fully clothed. It got Dean all hot and bothered when he was the only one naked, so they stuck to that dynamic frequently. Being in the shower meant that they were both fully naked, and Dean could unashamedly stare at Castiel’s body.

During today’s shower, Castiel was being a tease. He asked to wash himself, which Dean respected and took a step back. As Castiel washed himself, he pretended to be oblivious to how sensual he was being. Dean stared and licked his lips, his breath hitching when Castiel started rubbing his hand over his soft cock. When Castiel started jerking off, Dean pouted. 

“What’s that sad face for?” Castiel hummed, a smug grin spreading across his lips.

Dean blushed and looked away. “Nothing. It’s fine.”

Castiel leaned back against the tiles. “Just let me know if you change your mind…”

Dean raised a brow. “You want me to-”

“Only if you want to. I just saw you staring. Perhaps I was being too presumptuous-”

Dean lowered himself to his knees and shuffled forward. “Nope. Not at all.” When he leaned in to get started, a finger poked him in the forehead and held him back.

“You haven’t asked yet.”

Dean blinked in confusion. “I thought you wanted me to help you out.”

“I do, but I want you to ask for it.” Castiel grinned. They had played this game several times before. Sometimes Dean found it incredibly hard to ask for things. Given their kinks, it was important that Dean felt comfortable asking for what he wanted. Castiel gave him opportunities like this frequently to help him build more confidence in asking for what he wanted. Dean was improving with every try, and the confidence built more and more trust between them.

Dean got caught up in watching Castiel jerk himself off to remember to ask. When he heard the dom clear his throat, he blinked back to reality and shifted on his knees to avoid the discomfort from kneeling on the hard shower floor. He opened his mouth to speak and his cheeks flushed bright red. He swallowed and looked up at Castiel, a little lost. A soft hand on his cheek grounded him and he found his confidence.

“Cas? May I suck you off?”

Castiel’s face lit up with pride, his mouth tilting up into a grin. “You may, my love. Thank you for asking.”

Dean felt sweet relief run through his veins as soon as Castiel responded. He shuffled forward and ran his tongue along the underside of Cas’s shaft. His eyes fluttered closed as he took his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly. As much as he liked to go fast and hard, enough to make his throat burn and eyes water, he knew how much Castiel liked it like this. He always talked about how content Dean seemed when he took his time. 

Dean kept his eyes closed until he heard the soft thud of Castiel’s head hitting the tile wall and a low groan. He looked up at him and felt his chest swell with pride. He did that. His hands travelled to Castiel’s thighs and caressed them, fingers tracing every inch of hard muscle. Despite his slow pace, it wasn’t too long before Castiel was grabbing Dean’s hair and coming into his mouth. Dean lapped up every last drop of his release, moaning at the taste on his tongue. 

The hand in Dean’s hair softened and moved to tilt Dean’s chin up. Dean looked up at Castiel and smiled warmly. Castiel didn’t even have to say anything, Dean knew he did good. Despite this, Cas still leaned down to kiss Dean’s forehead.

“My good boy.”

Dean closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh. A slight shiver went up his spine and he heard the water cut off. A few seconds later, he was being wrapped in a towel and gently dried off. 

~~~

The couple exited the shower and started getting dressed. It was getting late. They had already eaten dinner, so they were ready to settle down for the night. 

Castiel put on a pair of boxers and pajama pants before picking up his phone off the dresser. When he looked at the screen, he saw some notifications that made him frown. Dean must have noticed almost immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

“I have three missed calls from Alfie. I think I need to call him back and make sure he’s okay.” Castiel stepped out of the room and called Alfie back, tapping his foot anxiously. After two rings, Cas got an answer.

“Cas?”

“Hey, Alfie. Sorry I missed your calls, I was in the shower. Is everything alright?”

“Um, not really. I’m sorry, I know you’re with Dean and-”

“No, you don’t need to apologize. Our friendship doesn’t change just because I’m in a relationship. Are you safe?”

“I think so, yeah. I’m back at my dorm. Derek followed me to the building, but he couldn’t get in, so he left after about half an hour of waiting outside.”

“Do you need me to come get you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t be intruding. We have an extra room now, so if you need a safe place to stay, the door is open.”

There was a short pause on Alfie’s side of the call. Castiel heard shuffling before he got an answer. “I’ll drive over there.”

“Please be careful. I’ll see you soon.”

“Okay. See you soon.”

Castiel ended the call and walked back into the bedroom. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting patiently. When he saw Castiel return, he looked up quickly.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, I think so. I’m sorry I didn’t ask you first, but Alfie is coming over. His off-and-on boyfriend is being a jackass again. He needs a safe place to spend the night.”

Dean frowned softly. “Is he alright?”

Castiel sat down next to Dean. “He sounded upset, but he wanted to drive himself, which means he feels okay leaving the building alone. That’s a good sign.”

“That’s good, at least. Don’t worry about not asking me. He’s one of my few coworkers that I actually talk to and like working with. If he asked me I would have said yes.”

“Thank you.” There was a long moment of silence.

Dean stared at the floor as he spoke. “He seems like such a sweet guy. I don’t understand how anyone could want to make him upset. He’s real good with customers, does his best to make everyone happy at work.”

“He is a very good guy. I actually met him before he even started classes here. He moved here early, over the summer before our sophomore year. He moved into his dorm and I saw him at the library and in that little coffee shop on campus. We were part of a very small group that was on campus. Eventually, we started talking while we were in the coffee shop. It just kind of went from there. We had Christmas together last year with one of my other friends, Victor. It was nice. We’ve been really close ever since.”

“You had kind of a friends-with-benefits thing going, right?”

Castiel shrugged. “Kind of, but not really. More like two kinky friends playing together to explore. Nothing romantic, and it wasn’t always sexual.”

Dean nodded. “I guess I’ve had a couple people like that, never as close as you and Alfie, though.”

Castiel raised a brow curiously. “Really? What was that like?”

Dean shifted. “Can we talk about it later?”

Castiel rested a hand on Dean’s lower back. “Of course.” Cas knew minimal information about Dean’s history with previous partners, only that he had many and most of them were too rough in some way or another. There was a lot more to Dean’s story, but Castiel wasn’t going to force him to tell it before he was ready. 

A knock on the door pulled both of them out of their thoughts. Castiel rushed down the stairs to open the door, finding Alfie standing there with a backpack clutched to his chest. “Come in, it’s cold out there.” Cas ushered Alfie into the living room and shut the front door.

As soon as Alfie was safely inside, he set his bag down and hugged Castiel, squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Castiel hugged Alfie back and sighed heavily, relaxing and just offering his presence. He knew Alfie wouldn’t want to talk at first. He needed some time to settle down and feel comfortable. This had happened a few times before, and Castiel had figured out how to handle the situation by then. “Come, let’s sit down.”

Alfie nodded and followed Castiel to the couch. He spotted Dean at the top of the stairs and hung his head a little. “It’s okay, I can just go lay down. You can go to Dean and-”

“Dean is okay. Just come sit.”

“I feel weird with him being up there by himself.” Alfie frowned. 

“Would you rather have him come down here?”

Alfie paused in thought. “Yeah. He’s my friend too.”

Castiel nodded and looked over his shoulder at the stairs. “Dean?” Footsteps came down the stairs and Dean appeared in his pajamas.

“Hey, Alfie.”

Alfie gave a small wave. “Hey, Dean. You’re cool with this, right?”

“Of course. You guys are just friends and you deserve some comfort. I’ll just chill over here.”

Castiel gave Dean an appreciative smile and finally got Alfie to sit next to him. He gently wrapped an arm around him and sighed quietly. He wondered if Dean would get possessive, but he seemed pretty relaxed in the chair. It was a huge relief for Castiel. 

“Derek asked me to move in with him.”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “I’m guessing you said no?”

“Of course I did. Then he got really angry. He didn’t do anything, he just yelled at me until I left his apartment and then followed me back to the dorms. I had to run from my car to the building. I watched him from my window until he left, and then I called you.”

“I’m sorry that happened. It must have been scary.”

Alfie nodded. “It was.”

“I know I ask this every time, but why do you stay with him?”

Alfie just shrugged.

Dean shifted in his seat, and Castiel watched him. He looked like he had something to say. Dean looked at Alfie. “Is it okay if I ask something?”

Alfie nodded, turning his gaze over to Dean.

“Do you feel like you have to be with him?”

Alfie thought for a minute. “Kind of.”

Dean paused for a moment. “I’m speaking from experience, so I’m sorry if this comes off the wrong way, but do you always find yourself in a relationship?”

“Yeah, I guess. I’ve had my fair share of boyfriends.”

“You can have human connection and even some intimacy without being in a relationship. You have to find yourself first. You don’t have to totally love yourself, but you should have your own identity. Relationships don’t mean coming together to become one identity. It’s more of building up each other’s strengths and making each other the best versions of yourselves. Does that make sense?”

Alfie looked like he just had some kind of epiphany. He was quiet for a minute before nodding. “Yeah, that makes sense. I’ve always felt like I needed a relationship to be complete. I feel better when I’m in one.”

Castiel was smiling softly at Dean. He really didn’t expect that kind of wisdom from him, but Dean always surprised him in the best ways. “Maybe that’s something to work on.”

Alfie nodded, but frowned. “But, what will I do? Who do I go to?”

“You can always come to me, or to Dean. Victor would always welcome you too.”

Alfie sighed. “I don’t know if I can do it. Derek will be really upset.”

Dean shook his head. “That doesn’t matter. You’ll be upset too. He can get over it just as well as you can. If you need a safe place to stay, we have an extra bedroom now.”

Alfie chuckled. “Is that you guys’ version of moving in together?”

Castiel hummed. “Yeah, it was. You’re welcome here any time.”

“Thanks, guys.” Alfie leaned against Castiel and sighed. “You know what would be great right now? The club. I wanna be in scene and get my mind off things.”

Castiel shook his head. “You are not going to the club any time soon. We just talked about you learning to be an individual.”

“Never said scenes counted in that.” Alfie pouted. 

Castiel huffed. “We didn’t, but that’s besides the point. You should at least take a break, especially tonight. You’re not going to be in a good headspace.”

Alfie sighed heavily, letting his head fall back. “What about tomorrow then?”

Castiel let out an exasperated noise. “No club.”

Alfie threw his arms up in defeat. “What the hell else am I supposed to do? You have a boyfriend now, Victor has like three regular subs he sees, and I’m never doing a scene with Derek ever again.”

Dean looked at Castiel, and then at Alfie. “You could still do a scene with Cas. A while back we had one of my friends over here in scene. It doesn’t bother me as long as there’s nothing romantic there.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Are you sure, Dean? You can say no and we can figure out something else.”

Dean nodded. “I’m sure. I think it would be a good solution. You can still have that stress relief and human connection from a scene, but stay single and figure things out for yourself.”

Alfie seemed to like that idea, looking up at Castiel. “Are you okay with it?”

“I’m on board, I just wanted to make sure everyone else was.”

Alfie grinned. “Does this mean we can do a scene tonight?”

Castiel shook his head. “Absolutely not. I still don’t think you’d be in the right headspace. Let’s all get some sleep and then we’ll talk it over in the morning.”

Alfie sighed and gave in. “Alright. I guess I am pretty tired.”

Castiel stood up. “I’ll get you set up in the other bedroom. I’ll meet you in our room, Dean.” With that, Castiel led Alfie up the stairs to get him settled into the other bedroom.

~~~

Dean got up and walked upstairs right after Cas and Alfie left. He felt good about the conversation downstairs. He never felt like he had good advice, but he knew a bit about the subject at hand. Seeing Alfie brought him back to when he used to bounce around between relationships over and over again. 

Cas returned to their room after a few minutes with a soft smile. “Thank you for helping tonight. I know Alfie appreciated it a lot. You had some really nice advice to give.”

Dean shrugged, sitting on the bed. “No problem. Glad to help.” He yawned and stretched. “What’s it like to be in a scene with Alfie?”

“I wanted to talk to you about that. It’s...intense. You and Alfie are very different. He needs a harder hand than you do. You’re always so eager to please, he likes to provoke me for fun. You got a glimpse of it tonight when he wanted to go to the club. He knows what to do to get punished, and it’s what he wants. We’ve talked a lot about it and why he wants it like that, and I understand, so I do my best to cater to his needs.”

Dean nodded and held his arms out to Castiel, pulling him close once he was in bed. “I don’t mind. I know you wouldn’t really hurt him. You’re too good.”

Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head and held him against his chest. “I’m not perfect, but thank you. I just wanted to let you know so that you weren’t caught off guard by anything that happens.”

Dean snuggled as close as he could get to Cas. “Thanks. Appreciate it. Also, we can just keep the same rules we had with Benny. No kissing, sex stuff is fine with each other’s consent.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Dean yawned, drowsiness taking over. “Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

  
  
  


The next morning, Dean woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. He looked at Castiel and saw him still peacefully asleep, lips parted and eyes closed. His arms were still around Dean. When Dean tried to move out of them, he got pulled closer.

“No…”

Dean chuckled. “Mornin’ sunshine.”

Castiel pulled Dean tightly to his chest. “Stay. You’re warm.”

“It’s gonna get a lot warmer if you don’t let me get up.”

Castiel grimaced and pushed Dean away. “That’s gross!”

Dean laughed softly. “It worked, though. Be right back.” He loved how grumpy Cas could get in the morning, especially when it wasn’t his idea to wake up. He was fine just after his own alarm, but if Dean woke him up, he’d get all huffy and pouty. It was adorable. 

Dean returned from the bathroom a few moments later and sat back down on the bed.

“You washed your hands, right?” Castiel grumbled.

“Dude, of course I washed my hands. You gonna get up or not?”

Castiel paused in thought. He slid a hand over Dean’s stomach, looking like he was going to lay back down, but at the last second he pounced on top of Dean and started tickling his sides.

Dean let out an embarrassing squeal and kicked his legs out. He tried to grab Castiel’s hands to no avail. “Uncle! Uncle!”

Castiel stared at Dean with a mischievous grin. “That’s not your safeword.” He started attacking Dean’s underarms as well.

“You kinky sonuvabitch! Fucking yellow!” Dean howled with laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Castiel stopped immediately and kissed away Dean’s tears. “I wasn’t really in scene. I was just messing with you. Your laugh is very cute and I don’t get to hear it like that very often.

Dean’s face lit up red once he heard Castiel’s reasoning. It was true, he muted most of his laughs to a soft chuckle. “Come on, don’t be all cheesy.”

“I can’t help it. I just love to hear your laugh.”

Dean made a gagging noise. “I’m gonna barf.”

Castiel pinched him on the arm. “Shut up and accept my affection.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulled him in for a brief kiss. “You need to brush your teeth.”

“So do you, dragonbreath. You just had to get extra onions last night.” Castiel shook his head in a joking disapproving manner.

“They’re my favorite.” Dean rolled out from underneath Castiel and got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, smiling when Castiel joined him. He bumped his hip against Castiel’s a few times, earning himself a playful slap on the ass. 

They walked downstairs to make breakfast and were surprised to find Alfie had already prepared pancakes and bacon. Even more surprising was that he was in boxers, kneeling on a pillow beside the table. His chin was up and his gaze was down. Dean couldn’t really picture Alfie as a sub until now. He looked amazing, confident, and peaceful.

Castiel gave Dean a squeeze on the shoulder before walking over to Alfie. “Thank you for breakfast, Alfie.”

“Don’t thank me yet. I could have spit in your food.”

Dean’s jaw nearly hit the floor. He wouldn’t have dared to talk back to Castiel like that.

Castiel clearly wasn’t having any of it. He put his hand on top of Alfie’s head. “Stay put. You’ll eat there and we’ll discuss everything after breakfast.”

“I’m here, I’m ready. No need to wait on me.” Alfie brought his eyes up to Castiel, challenging and curious.

“You will do as I say, or we do nothing at all.” Castiel’s eyes moved to Dean, his gaze softening on him. “Dean, would you like to eat at the table or from my hand?”

Dean weighed his options. He decided he wanted Castiel’s full attention on Alfie, and hand feeding usually put him in a light subspace. “I’ll eat at the table.”

Castiel and Dean took their seats at the table while Alfie stayed on the floor. Castiel handed Alfie his plate and a fork so that he could eat from the ground. Breakfast was silent. Everyone needed a little more time to wake up before thinking about much. 

Dean was immensely curious to see what kind of scene Castiel would do with Alfie. From the talk they had last night, it was safe to assume it would be more intense than anything Dean and Castiel had done together. Alfie was way more of a brat than Dean could have ever anticipated. Dean felt like this might be a chance for him to learn more about how to push Castiel’s buttons. 

The food cleared and the silence stayed. Castiel looked like he was about to get up, then he paused and looked at Alfie. “Go wash your dishes and then sit on the couch.”

Alfie didn’t give any kind of verbal response, which Castiel seemed to let slide since they weren’t officially in scene yet. 

Castiel cleared up his and Dean’s dishes before moving to the living room. He stood in front of Alfie instead of sitting down next to him. 

“I’m asking you seriously. Are you in the right headspace for this?”

Alfie nodded quickly. “I promise, I am. I don’t want anything fancy. Just like one of our usual games. As long as the aftercare is good, I’ll be great.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re taken care of. Do you really want to start now or wait until later?”

“Right now.”

“Okay. What are your safewords?”

Alfie smiled. “Green to keep going, yellow to pause and tweak something, red to stop the whole thing.”

“Good. Now, sit down in that chair.” The dom voice came on fast. Castiel stayed standing as Alfie moved over to the chair. Instead of just sitting, he bent over the side of the chair and grinned. 

“Like this?”

“That’s not sitting.”

Alfie pouted, but his eyes were still smiling. “Are you going to come show me what to do?”

“No. I’m going to stand here and watch you until you do as I say. We can get to the fun part now, or wait for your inobedient ass to sit down.” 

Dean watched curiously, intrigued by how cold Castiel’s tone was. It seemed to work on Alfie, because he finally sat down with a huff. 

Castiel stalked around him like a predator hunting his prey, looking him up and down. “Here’s your challenge. I’ll set a ten minute timer, and you’re allowed to pleasure yourself as much as you want. I don’t care what method you use. The only rule is that you can’t come until the timer is done. Pretty simple, hm?”

Alfie sat forwards a little bit. “Too simple. You’re going to twist it.”

Castiel shook his head. “It’s been a while. Let’s keep it simple. If you’re a brat then I will add extra rules to make it harder.”

“I already am a brat.”

“That’s your choice. You can be good, can’t you, Alfie? I know you want to.”

Alfie scoffed. “As if. I think you’re just getting used to your perfect little angel over there. What does he do? Grovel at your feet until you give in? I bet you’re a real softy on him.”

Castiel’s face was stony and cold, his eyes staring daggers into Alfie. “Alright, new rule. If you have to stop touching yourself because you’re too close, the timer stops too. Time only runs while you’re touching. If you come early, I’ll make sure your orgasm is ruined.”

Alfie seemed to actually back down once that proposition was made. “We’ll be here forever then!”

“We’ll stay as long as it takes for you to finish the timer. I would go ahead and get started if I were you.”

Dean was fascinated by their dynamic. Alfie pushed every button of Castiel’s and still couldn’t manage to get him to break and start yelling or spanking him. Dean knew Castiel had some impressive resolve, but this topped anything he had ever seen.

Castiel had out his phone timer as Alfie reached into his boxers. “Your timer starts...now.” He sat on the arm of the chair, close to Alfie without touching him. His presence spoke volumes just in the way he held himself. Dean started to wish he was in Alfie’s position. 

The first five minutes were easy. Alfie was smart enough to go slow, but things started to get intense. It was pretty clear right off the bat that he had a thing for people watching him. He made a bit of a show out of jerking off, reveling in the attention. He looked like he felt powerful, until he was getting close and slowing down. 

“You can stop if you need to.” Cas hummed. “Five minutes left.”

Alfie huffed and chewed his lip, trying to hang on. He made it another thirty seconds before groaning and letting go. “Happy now? I get the point, you’re big and scary and I’m a brat. Can we skip to the spanking part?”

Castiel chuckled. “We don’t get there until this timer is done. Take a breather and get going again.”

Alfie seemed a little lost in thought for a moment. He wasn’t one to play by the rules, so he was looking for an out. It seemed to click when he grinned and leaned back into the chair. “Alright. Let’s go again, then.” This time, Alfie wasn’t slow. He chased the high and threw his head back against the chair. He was already on edge again. 

“Careful. You know what happens if you come too early.” Castiel shifted the way he was sitting, looking for postured.

Alfie shook his head. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.” Castiel’s voice was as sharp as a dagger. His eyes bored into Alfie as he watched him chase his release. Sure enough, Alfie didn’t hold back at all. His breath hitched as he started to come.

Unfortunately for him, Castiel kept his word. He grabbed Alfie’s wrists and pinned them to the sides of the chair. He kept his legs in between Alfie’s so that he couldn’t close them for additional friction. Alfie’s eyes went bowling-ball-wide when he realized what was happening. It was too late, he was already coming. He sobbed, thrashing against Castiel’s grip for any kind of friction.

Dean felt a little uneasy watching a ruined orgasm, given that they were on his “never again” list. He hated the feeling and it brought back bad memories. This was different, though. Castiel was being harsh, but that caring gaze was still there. He wasn’t hurting Alfie, and Alfie seemed like he might have even been into it. His cries turned into little desperate moans as he bucked his hips up in search of any sort of relief.

Castiel was watching Alfie carefully. “Color?”

“Fuck...Green.”

Castiel let go of Alfie’s wrists and took a small step back. “I told you what would happen.”

Alfie pouted. “It still fucking sucked. God, I need more…”

“You’re not going to want it right now.”

Alfie’s demeanor had shifted drastically. When he looked up at Castiel, he wasn’t trying to challenge him. Now, he was seeking to please him. “Please, I’ll be good. Can we try again in a few minutes? I want to come for real.”

Castiel pushed Alfie’s hair off of his forehead. “I know you do. I think I know something to perk you back up.” He gently picked Alfie up and turned around, sitting down in the chair. “Lay across my lap.”

Alfie nodded quickly. “Yes, Castiel.” He laid across Castiel’s lap and made himself comfortable, waiting patiently for instruction.

Dean watched in amazement. He didn’t think Castiel would ever be able to get Alfie to this point, but there it was. This was probably how Castiel earned the ‘best brat-tamer’ title in the club. Alfie seemed much more content like this, so much more eager to please. 

Castiel started with a few warm-up hits against Alfie’s ass, listening for his response. “Color.”

“Green, Castiel.”

That was the other thing. Alfie didn’t call Castiel ‘sir’ like Dean did. He just used his full name. It was still formal and a better address than ‘Cas’.

Castiel hummed. “Good. Tell me if that changes at any point.” He took a moment to rub his hand over Alfie’s ass before winding up and slapping him hard. It was calculated and precise, landing in the perfect, meaty spot. Dean expected to hear Alfie scream, but instead the sub moaned, going loose in Castiel’s lap.

Hit after hit came down, and Dean swore that if he couldn’t hear the slaps, he’d think Alfie was getting fucked with the way he was moaning. No wonder he kept asking for the spanking, it really got him off. His hips rocked against Castiel’s thighs and his toes curled against the floor. His arms hung loose and his face contorted into faces of pleasure, pain, and something in between. 

To Dean’s shock, a few minutes later, Alfie shouted that he was close.

“You can come when you’re ready.” Castiel purred.

Alfie nodded. Three hits later, he spasmed and came hard, crying out as he rocked against Castiel’s thighs. “Fuck!”

Dean couldn’t lie to himself and say he didn’t find the scene incredibly hot. Watching Castiel like that was incredible, and Alfie was cute. Seeing him like that got Dean hot and bothered faster than he’d like to admit. He pressed the heel of his palm against his crotch for some relief. 

Castiel caught that movement out of the corner of his eye and winked at Dean before turning his attention to Alfie. He pulled the sub up into his arms gingerly. “You did so good. You’re so good, Alfie.” He whispered quiet words of praise while he ran his fingers through Alfie’s hair. 

Alfie looked completely drained. He panted softly against Castiel’s shoulder, avoiding sitting on his tender ass. He looked over at Dean with a lazy grin and waved. “What did you think?”

Dean blinked in surprise. He certainly didn’t expect to have to give a review of some sorts. “Oh, it was really good.”

Alfie hummed. “Yeah, you’ve got a good one.” He slumped back against Castiel and sighed. 

Castiel lifted Alfie as he walked over to the couch to sit next to Dean. “Whenever you’re ready, Alfie, we can talk about that and see what worked and what didn’t.”

Alfie nodded. “I need a minute.”

“I know. Take your time.” Castiel waited patiently, smiling softly over at Dean to make sure he was alright.

A few minutes passed before Alfie spoke. “Honestly, that was pretty perfect overall. Not too much, not too little, and you did everything I like. Not much I would change, except maybe a bigger audience.”

Castiel chuckled softly. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. You’re not too mad that I actually ruined your orgasm?”

“No, it was okay. You warned me and I ignored you. It made the second orgasm way more intense and fun.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Let’s get some sugar and water into your system.” Castiel started to get up, but Dean stopped him.

“I can grab it. How about some apple juice and crackers?”

Castiel smiled and nodded. “That would be perfect. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean opened the fridge and got out one of their little bottles of apple juice. They got them specifically for scenes. He got a pack of Ritz crackers as well and brought them over to Alfie. He opened the cap to the bottle and handed it over.

Alfie took the bottle and drank from it. “Thanks, Dean.” He took another sip. “We should sub together sometime. I know I’m kind of a handful but I bet it would be fun.”

“I’ve never done that before. I’ve had two doms several times, but never one dom and two subs.”

Castiel grinned wickedly. “Oh, the fun I’d have with you two. You’d be such a pretty pair.”

Dean poked Cas in the shoulder. “Hush, this is aftercare time. No sexy talk.”

Alfie giggled. “I think we can have sexy talk. I’m just enjoying my apple juice and enjoying not sitting on my ass. We can talk about this, unless it makes you uncomfortable.”

Dean shook his head. “No, I’d be down. I just don’t want to intrude on your aftercare.”

“Don’t worry, I’m getting everything I need.”

Castiel hummed. “What if I put you two in matching lingerie and had you do things to one another? You wouldn't have a bad influence on Dean, right, Alfie?”

Alfie grinned and looked at Dean. “I’ll show you all of his buttons, every little thing that annoys him. I can even show you what makes him tick, like things that really turn him on. It’ll be great.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah? I think that might be useful information.”

Castiel raised a brow at Dean. “Careful how you use it. You saw what happened to Alfie. I won’t go outside your limits, but expect a punishment that fits the crime.”

Dean hummed. “Sounds fun to me.”

Castiel shook his head with a soft laugh. “You’re already a bad influence, Alfie.”

Alfie shrugged. “I do my best.”

The rest of the morning passed quietly. Castiel put a soothing lotion on Alfie’s ass and gave him some soft pajama pants to wear around the house. They ordered a pizza for lunch and watched some movies, just enjoying each other’s company.

It was mid-afternoon when Alfie decided to go home. He got dressed in his normal clothes and picked up his backpack. “Thanks again for letting me stay here, and for the scene. It was great.”

Castiel stood up to walk Alfie out. “You’re welcome here anytime. It was a pleasure to have you.”

Dean joined the pair at the front door. “Yeah, it was really fun to watch that scene. Lookin’ forward to one where we can work together.”

Alfie grinned and nodded. “See ya at work, Dean. See ya around, Cas.”

“Bye, Alfie.” Dean and Castiel spoke in unison and watched their friend drive away. 


End file.
